Nothing But The Dark xXx The GazettE fanfic
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Ruki has been blinded by an advanced case of a common disease. Depressed, his bandmates worry about him. So they work up a little scheme to make him happy again... RukixOC UruhaxOC ReitaxOC AoixOC KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

_~Nothing But The Dark~_

_Nothing but the dark._

_When blind eyes don't see._

_For so long I could..._

_But I just couldn't believe._

_It was that part of me,_

_That lingers, haunting me at night. _

_The part that can see,_

_Laughs as I cry. _

_Yet..._

__

I am still blind.

_**Chapter : 1**_

That day.

May 13th, 2009.

It changed everything.

Ruki, the acclaimed lead vocalist of The GazettE, was perfect in the eyes of most fangirls. He was a little on the short side, but was sexy, even so. He currently had his hair frosted a sort of dirty blond for thier latest The Invisible Wall video. And his skin was flawless, as was the standard for Visual Kei bands. He wore a deplorable amount of eyeliner, but it suited him. And his eyes...

They changed with the contacts he wore. Most of the time, in thier music videos, his eyes were a bright, chilling pool of blue glassy water. Even he took pride in his eyes when they were like that.

When he wasn't shooting a music video, however, his eyes tended to be a darker blue. He still liked them, and thought they were seductive enough to catch any girls eye.

He never thought he'd miss the sight of his eyes so much.

It had been a hot day in the crowded Tokyo on the day when it began. He began to get very dizzy, and his vision was blurry. He was lucky Reita had been with him otherwise he probably been very banged up when arriving to the photoshoot they had been heading to.

Of course, he still went to work. He loved work. It was a dream come true, for many people. And he most definatly loved his fans.

The flashing lights of the camera's hadn't exactly helped that day. It had made the dizzyness worse. So much worse that Uruha had to drive him to the hospital after the shoot just because his vision to blurry to see anything.

They both had sat in the emergency room for God knows how long...

And then he couldn't see anything.

He closed his eyes for only a second, sighing as he was knew how tired he was and tired of watching the picture on the wall swirl around in circles. Yet, when he opened his eyes, it was pitch black.

"Uruha?" He had asked.

"Yeah?" Uruha sighed.

"Why are the lights off?" Ruki was panicked.

"Lights off?" Uruha laughed. "You've lost it, Ruki. The lights aren't off."

"What do you mean they aren't off?" Ruki felt like hyperventilating, then. "I can't see!"

"What?" Uruha's voice was agitated, now, too.

"I can't see!"

That was the day. That was May 13th, 2009.

It had all happened so fast, it was hardly even a memory now. He didn't know how it happened, but when he asked the doctor, the advanced physician told him carefully.

"Glaucoma." The old white-haired man said. "It's the second leading cause of blindness in the world, behind diabetes. It's a disease in the optic nerve, and happens when you lose too many retinal ganglion cells in a pattern. When you have high eye pressure, Glaucoma occurs. I'm afraid you had quite a high eye pressure, so your symptoms occured faster. Tell me, Matsumoto-san, when was the last time you got a check up?"

"I don't know." Ruki shrugged. "I can't remember."

"Ah." The doctor nodded. "That's a very bad thing. It seems your Glaucoma is more advanced than I've seen in my entire career. If you would've gotten it treated sooner, this might not have happened to such an extent."

"Can you fix it?" Uruha asked from the corner.

The doctor shook his head.

"Can you?" Ruki urged, unable to see the old man.

"Matsumoto-san, I am afraid the damage cause by Glaucoma is irreversable. Incureable."

"What?" Ruki demanded. "So...I'm going to be blind for the rest of my fucking life?!"

"I am afraid so." The doctor sighed.

Ruki shook his head slowly, unable to believe it.

He was going to be blind. Forever...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoi sauntered into the room with a smile on his face. Uruha and Reita were on the couch in Kai's appartment with thier girlfriends at thier side as they watched Reita's favorite movie, _again._ You'd think they'd get tired of Face Off.

"Aoi-san!" Yukie, Reita's woman, waved excitedly.

"Hey, Aoi." Uruha mumbled.

He seemed like he was tired of the movie, but Kimiko was more than excited to watch it over...and over....and over.

Stupid guys. Getting pushed around by thier women like that. It was sad, and demeaning.

Then again, maybe that was why he never had a girlfriend.

Ruki walked into the room, scratching the back of his head and yawning. He had moved in with Kai for a little while, because Kai wouldn't allow him to live alone just yet.

Lord knows what Ruki would do to himself in this state.

"Hey, Ruki!" Aoi yelled loudly.

"Ow!" Ruki covered his ears. "Aoi, damn it, I'm blind! Not deaf!"

"I know, I just like scaring you." Aoi snickered. "Where's Kai-Kai-kun?"

"Kitchen." Ruki yawned before walking over to the couch.

He put a hand on Reita's head, and Reita looked at him weird as Ruki smirked and fell on top of him and Yukie.

"Hi." Ruki stretched out, making himself comfortable on Yukie's lap.

"Ruki, what the-"

"Be nice, Reita." Yukie ordered. "He's sick."

"Yeah, Rei-chan." Ruki smirked. "I'm _sick._"

He practically purred as she petted his head like he was a cat.

"Pathetic." Aoi rolled his eyes.

He then walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple off the counter as Kai worked on breakfast.

"What's up?" Aoi waved with a mouthful of apple.

"Hey, Aoi." Kai nodded to him. "Cooking."

"Of course." Aoi sighed. "Always cooking. Listen, I have a _plan._"

"Oh, yay." Kai grimaced. "What is it now? Please don't tell me you're going to chain Ruki up with fluffy handcuffs like last time..."

"That was just a suggestion." Aoi chuckled with a smirk. "But this one's much more logical. Just like you, Kai!"

"Fine." Kai sighed. "Tell me."

"Okay, okay." Aoi rubbed his hands together evilly. "So, here it goes. You think Ruki's all depressed and might hurt himself if he's left alone in his appartment, right?"

"Point?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what if we get him a girlfriend?" Aoi smiled triumphantly. "Then he wouldn't be so depressed. He'd get laid at least a couple times a week. And she could watch over him."

"Aoi, that's..." Kai began. "Not a bad idea. But how do you plan on making this plan work?"

"I don't know." Aoi shrugged. "There's that one girl from PSC that was practically in love with him."

"Miyuki-san?" Kai bit his lip. "I don't know. She's too nice..."

"_Exactly_." Aoi grabbed Kai's shoulders. "She's _way_ sweet. And she wouldn't let Ruki be sad even for a moment! And then all our problems would be - poof - out the window! And we could finally go on that tour."

"Ugh." Kai sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Besides, I'm sure Miyuki-chan has a nice friend for you, Kai-kun." Aoi snickered.

"No, Aoi-" Kai stopped. "_Wait._ Is this about that girl you've been crazy about for damn near three years? What was her name...? Ayame? Isn't she Miyuki's friend?"

"May-beh." Aoi shrugged. "No possible idea. Well, I'm gonna go get Ruki dressed! We're going to drop by a work for a little."

"Aoi, you don't need to dress me." Ruki walked into the kitchen with a grimace, reaching in the fridge and taking out the orange juice before chugging it from the carton.

Aoi was surprised he knew where it was.

"I can dress my damn self." Ruki said as he threw the empty carton into the trash. "Where we goin'?"

"Work." Aoi patted the vocalists shoulder.

"Why?" Ruki groaned. "Am I not on sick leave?"

"So?" Aoi shrugged. "I've gotta go sign some contract, and I don't wanna go alone! So I have picked my favorite Ruki to go with me!"

"I'm your only Ruki, dumbass." Ruki sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But only because Kai's house is boring."

"That's the spirit, Shorty - I mean - Ruki!" Aoi quickly corrected.

Ruki growled. "Don't even _think_ about it."

"Yeah, yeah." Aoi rolled his eyes. "Just go get dressed."

_Comments: _

_Requested by Ttoboggl, so thanketh!!!! lol. _

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Schools started so there might not be so many updates..._

_but I'm getting my new laptop, so I should be okay. XD_

_aishiteru!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Ruki really didn't understand why Aoi was so eager to get to work. It was really stupid.

"Quit whining." Aoi ordered when he kept complaining.

It was awkward to walk through the PSC Building with your guitarist holding your arm so you didn't run into walls, but he'd pretty much gotten used to it by now. Actually, his co-workers were used to it, too.

And you know how people say their other four senses get sharper when you lose one? Well, that was totally true because Ruki could smell the coffee their manager was drinking when he was only five yards from the mans office. It wasn't strange anymore, because he had also gotten used to the way he heard their manager slurping the cup on the other side.

"Hey Miyuki!"

Ruki jumped when Aoi yelled loudly in his ear.

"Ow! Damn it, Aoi!" Ruki slapped Aoi's arm. "That was my ear! You could warn me, you know!"

"I could…or not!" Aoi snickered.

"Um…hello, Aoi-san."

Ruki recognized that voice and immediately felt the warmth of blood rushing up to his face.

"Miyuki-san…" He muttered.

"Hello, Ruki-san." He could hear her smile perfectly.

If that was possible…

"I was just going down to photography to give these papers to the head visual producer." She explained.

"Ah, good!" Aoi said exaggeratedly, and Ruki knew exactly what he wanted Ruki to come here for.

Bastard.

"Ruki needs someone to talk to while I'm in this meeting." Aoi told her. "Would you mind babysitting?"

"I don't need a damn babysitter!" Ruki objected.

"I'd be happy to accompany him." Miyuki giggled.

"Yay!" Aoi pushed Ruki towards Miyuki and he reached around blindly before she caught his hand and turned him around. "Don't have too much fun with the pretty lady while daddy's at work."

"Screw you." Ruki grimaced.

"Nope! Miyuki's job!" Aoi laughed before running away before Ruki could reach for him.

"It's okay, Ruki-san." Miyuki giggled. "Come on."

She put her arm through his and walked down the hall.

"I'm sorry about him…" Ruki tried when they entered the empty elevator with an equally hollow silence.

"It's no problem." She laughed. "I know Aoi can be a little…crazy sometimes. I've gotten used to it actually."

Ruki nodded.

When exiting the elevator, Ruki lost his footing, just a little, and found himself falling forward. He blushed five different shades of red when he found Miyuki's arms around him, holding him up. He grabbed her forearms, coughing nervously as she brought him back up to his feet.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay, Ruki." She laughed again, surprising him by holding his hand. "You really should quit apologizing."

"Sorry." He repeated before smacking himself in the face. "Never mind."

This made her giggle and she found herself leaning closer to the vocalist as they walked into the photography department.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aoi tip-toed around the corner deviously. When he saw it was clear, he made a run for it. So what if the "contract" had been completely bogus and he had just walked into their managers office said "hi" and then walked out like he was never there in the first place? Was he not brilliant?

Now, he was on a search for someone special. Someone he'd had his sights set on for quite a while now.

He ran down the hall, and then took the stairs down to the lobby. Looking around, he knew pretty much where to find the dark-haired beauty he was looking for. She was most likely walking through the lobby at that moment, 12:27 sharp, to go get her afternoon coffee.

He saw her, then, walking towards the exit with her bag over her shoulder and a nice grin on her face as she checked her phone. Her dark hair tumbled down in full waves to her shoulders and bright, pale and pastel green eyes looked through the few strands that had fallen into her perfectly pale face.

Aoi ran after her, casually, mind you, and intercepted her right before she got to the door.

"Aoi!" She waved frantically. "Hey!"

"Oh, Ayame, hey." He smiled at her, pretending like this was a total accident.

"What are you doing here?" She looked around for the rest of his band-mates.

"Contract signing, Ruki sabotage." Aoi shrugged. "Same old, same old."

"Aw, poor Ruki." She laughed lightly. "How is he?"

"Well, he can't exactly see, but he says he's fine." Aoi shrugged. "I dropped him off so he could say hi to Miyuki."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll love that." Ayame smiled. "In fact, she's supposed to meet me for coffee in about thirty minutes. Is Ruki with her?"

"Yeah." Aoi nodded.

"Well, then, you should come with me." She beamed. "I'll text Miyuki and tell her to bring Ruki when she's done."

"Okay." Aoi nodded with a smile.

Ayame whipped out her phone, pressing a few buttons before sliding it shut and smiling up at Aoi.

"Shall we?" He held out an arm and she kindly obliged.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ayame smiled over the brim of her coffee cup at Aoi. He talked about things she couldn't begin to understand, music philosophy that confused her so much it made her head hurt. But she wanted to understand, now, because Aoi understood. It made no sense to her, but Aoi seemed to make it a lot more interesting than any one else could.

"So, how is Miyuki doing lately?" Aoi asked, leaning closer to her with his hands around his coffee mug.

"She's fine." Ayame shrugged, taking another sip of coffee. "She misses Ruki a lot. I bet you made her day by bringing Ruki."

"Glad to help." Aoi smiled.

"She denies that she's madly in love with him," Ayame made a dramatic hand movement that had Aoi laughing. "But I very much doubt that's true."

"Yeah…" Aoi liked the way Ayame's lips moved when she spoke.

Her phone vibrated on the table as the chorus of _Guren _began.

He also enjoyed the fact that his bands song was her ring-tone.

She picked up the phone, plugging her ear so she could hear better.

"Moshi moshi?" She said lightly before her tone got a little darker. "Ah. Otosan, gomen nasai. Hai- hai. Watashi ha wasure te shimatta.- Watashi ha, chichi. Sumimasen…Sayonara."

(Translation: Hello? Ah, Father, I'm sorry. Yes- yes. I forgot. I will, father. I am very sorry. Goodbye.)

She closed her phone with a sigh, shaking her head. She tucked the phone away into her pocket, looking a little ashamed as Aoi's eyes examined her.

"What's wrong?" Aoi asked.

"Nothing." She smiled half-heartedly. "I forgot to pick up my fathers…um, drinks last night. He gets a little anxious without caffeine."

She bit her cheek, knowing that only the first part was true.

"I'm sorry." Aoi's eyebrows furrowed. "Would you like me to-"

"No, that's fine." She waved him off. "Look, there's Ruki and Miyuki."

He turned, almost glaring as Ruki approached with the same resentful look on his face.

"I hate you." The short man said. "You didn't even have to sign a contract did you?"

"Ah, well, the manager decided to do it when Kai was around!" Aoi smiled fakely, wanting Ruki to know his false-hood.

"Hey, Ruki!" Ayame jumped up, hugging him tightly.

"Ayame?" He asked.

"Yep." She beamed brightly, her smile leaking through her voice. "I'm glad you came to see Miyuki. She hasn't stopped talking about you since you last saw each other."

Both Miyuki and Ruki blushed.

"We really should go." Ruki coughed nervously.

"Right." Aoi sighed, standing before grinning cutely at Ayame, making her bite her lip anxiously. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"You have my number, right?" He asked as Miyuki gave Ruki his bye-hug.

"Yes." She repeated.

"Call me, text me, whatever." Aoi nodded to her. "Maybe we can get together sometime, ne?"

"Anytime." She sighed dreamily.

"Good." He bowed his head before turning away.

He waved to Miyuki as he drug Ruki out the door.

"I hate~ you." Ruki said lightly. "Hate you, hate you, hate you."

"Please, you love me." Aoi rolled his eyes as he practically threw Ruki into the passengers seat of the car. "You know you missed Miyuki-chan."

"You only took me so you could see Ayame-chan." Ruki crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Hey, don't bite the hand that feeds you." Aoi poked Ruki in the side. "Exactly _how_ long has it been since you got laid, dude?"

Ruki growled. "A while. And you?"

Aoi sighed. "Same. But I'm working on that."

Both the guys started chuckling at that comment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Did you have fun?" Kai asked as Ruki slammed the door behind him.

If the vocalist could glare he would. He had, indeed, just slammed the door on Aoi.

Ruki kept his hand out on the wall, following the solid barrier towards his room as he ignored Kai.

But of course Kai couldn't have that.

"What's wrong?" He asked Ruki, suddenly blocking his way.

"You set me up, you bastard." Ruki grumbled.

"Do you blame me?" Kai asked. "You're miserable. You're my friend. I want to help."

"Well, you can stay out of my damn business if you want to help." Ruki said.

"You have to admit, you did enjoy seeing her again." Kai smirked as Ruki tried to push past him unsuccessfully.

"I won't admit anything!" Ruki yelled.

"You know you missed her." Kai sighed. "You missed her so much, your pitiful little longing eyes made me invite Miyuki-san to dinner tonight."

Ruki froze. "You..._what?_""

"I invited her over to dinner." Kai smirked. "Don't you love me?"

Ruki swung his arms ruthlessly, trying to hit Kai but the drummer just laughed.

"Don't worry!" Kai laughed. "She's bringing some of her friends and the guys are all coming over tonight too. Won't that be fun? At least you won't be completely alone with her. And we'll be your wing men."

"I can't believe you, Kai!" Ruki yelled, running a hand down his face. "You know I'm-"

"Shy? Yeah, I do." Kai patted his friends shoulder. "Which is exactly why I'm doing all the work for you, my friend. Now, go get fixed up. They'll be here soon."

"How soon...?" Ruki nearly whispered.

Kai didn't bother to pretend to look at his watch. "I'd say, about thirty minutes."

"Ah!" Ruki ran towards his room. "You know how long it takes me to fix my hair and make my eyeliner perfect!"

"Exactly." Kai smiled to himself. "I'm so evil."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukie and Kimiko knocked rapidly on Miyuki's door, impatient. They were already late.

"Miyuki!" Yukie called. "Reita's waiting for me! Hurry!"

"I swear if she-" Kimiko began.

But Miyuki opened the door, looking beautiful. She had all her make-up on, her face looking just as flawless as Uruha or Aoi's. She wore tight jeans and a little camisole with "Ongaku" (music) written in kanji down the side.

"Ready." The shorter girl smiled.

Ayame came running down the hall then, her bag in hand.

"Have either of you seen Tsukina?" She asked.

"She's waiting in the car." Kimiko told her.

"Oh!" Ayame nodded. "Then let's go."

They rushed down the hall with hast, then opting to take the stairs down four stories instead of waiting for the elevator.

"What the hell took you so long, Miyuki?" Ayame demanded as they spotted Tsukina's black SUV waiting at the curb. "You do know the guy's blind, right?"

Miyuki blushed. "Yeah..."

They all jumped into the SUV at once, Ayame occupying the front seat and the other three in the seats behind them.

"So, Tsukina-" Kimiko began.

"No, Kimi-chan." Tsukina said in her sing-song voice.

Tsukina was indeed one of the prettiest Japanese girls any of her friends had ever meant before. Her long, black hair hung down to her waist in layers. Her eyes, white like water, shown brilliantly from their place on her pale face. Her hands were small and soft and well manicured in a French style. She always wore flattering sun dresses with bright colors and shoes that she could move in, like ballet flats.

"Come on." Yukie whined. "Kai would be good for you."

"You know I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Tsukina shook her head, turning on the car and winding her way down the crowded Tokyo street.

"But you'd like him." Miyuki began, joining in. "He's sweet and cute and has an amazing talent for percussion."

Ayame laughed. "You sound like me."

Miyuki grimaced.

"I can't." Tsukina shook her head. "You guys know I'm trying to stay single for a little while. You know, enjoying the good life while it lasts."

"Single? Good life?" Ayame laughed. "Exactly how long has it been since you got some?"

The girls in the car laughed as Tsukina shook her head.

"That's none of your business." She muttered.

"It's okay, Tsuki-chan." Ayame patted her shoulder. "I've also been having trouble in that department."

"Thanks for the info." Miyuki shook her head, looking out the window at the pedestrians.

"You're welcome." Ayame smiled.

"I see Aoi-san has an interest in you." Kimiko leaned over the seat with a grin.

"Oh, yeah..." Ayame sighed. "He's so...so."

"Indescribable." Kimiko nodded. "As is my Uru-chan."

Kimiko and Ayame got a far-off dreamy look in their eyes before laughing.

"Really, Reita told me that Aoi's liked you for while." Yukie said. "He just doesn't know how to tell you. Maybe you should talk with him."

"Maybe." Ayame leaned back against the seat, daydreaming about him again.

"We're almost there." Miyuki exclaimed excitedly.

"Boy, she's gonna be really annoying tomorrow." Ayame raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Going into full detail about every single thing Ruki does...the whole night....God, I really don't wanna hear about the _whole_ night."

"Hentai!" Miyuki smacked her shoulder playfully. "Besides, it's not like that."

"Uh huh." Ayame smirked. "You're also lacking in the sex circuit. You _know_ if he asked, you would."

"Oh defiantly." Miyuki nodded. "But I wouldn't want to rush him."

The girls all laughed.

"Quite blunt." Tsukina giggled. "We're here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reita opened the door to the five girls standing the hallway. He smiled, instantly spotting Yukie and opening his arms for her.

"Come on in." He said after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

The girls all filed into the apartment, removing their shoes in the traditional fashion. They quickly spotted Uruha and Kai on the couch, playing video games again. Kai was beating Uruha ruthlessly, apparently, because Uruha was cussing under his breath.

Kimiko smirked, knowing not to interrupt him while he's playing his games. She sat beside him quietly, feeling little bubbles in her belly when he turned his head and smiled at her before abandoning the game and throwing the controller at Kai before throwing himself on her.

Kai groaned as the controller hit him in the head, then laughed when Uruha fell on the ground, leaving Kimiko laughing on the couch.

He sighed, pulling Kimiko on top and taking her lips.

Ruki was sitting in the corner of the room, seemingly staring at the ceiling and unnoticing of his surroundings. Miyuki thought he looked kind of sad, all alone like that.

She sighed to herself and then ran towards him, jumping in his lap and startling him back to reality. His blind eyes looked around for some explanation, but he was quickly answered with a sweet kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"Konbonwa, Ruki-san." She hugged his neck tightly and he shyly returned it.

"Hi." He nearly whispered.

"You look so sad." She commented, nuzzling her head into his chest as she still sat on his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said. "Now."

She smiled at that, hugging him tighter.

Ayame looked around for Aoi, not seeing him.

Reita saw the action.

"Aoi just went out for the wine." He told her. "He'll be back soon."

There was a sharp knock on the door and Reita rolled his head towards it.

"Or now." Reita nodded Ayame towards the door. "Can you answer that?"

"Yeah." She beamed.

She skipped the door, opening it and laughing at Aoi's shocked expression. She looked him up and down, admiring the dark jeans and leather jacket. So, he'd brought his motorcycle.

She grabbed the two bottles of wine out of his hands and attempted to shut the door, but he caught it with a quick hand and smirked at her as he walked through and swooped her up into a hug.

"Aoi!" She laughed. "You're gonna make me drop the wine!"

He smiled as he set her on her feet, watching her as she walked towards the kitchen and opened one of the wine bottles on the counter to let it breathe.

When she walked out, she skipped again towards the couch. She glanced over her shoulder, grinning as Aoi followed her. She didn't expect, though, the fact that when she sat down, he quickly sat on her lap.

She laughed, even though her little legs were crushed under his manly weight.

He smiled and stood, pulling her up and then taking her spot before sitting her on his lap.

Tsukina stood awkwardly in the corner, not sure what to do.

There was a loud beep from the kitchen and Kai turned his head back towards the kitchen, his eyes grazing over Tsukina.

"Sounds like the kabocha are done." Kai commented, dropping his controller and standing to walk towards the kitchen.

"I've got it." Tsukina offered.

"No, that's okay." He smiled at her, involuntarily making her heart skip a beat.

"Please, it's the least I can do." She bowed her head and then gracefully swept into the kitchen before Kai could catch her.

He sighed and then jogged after her, but she was already taking the pumpkin cookies out of the oven. He scratched the back of his head and then walked to the counter where he began cutting up vegetables as she set them to cool.

"What are you making?" She asked, suddenly appearing over his shoulder.

He was lucky he didn't jump and cut a finger off.

"Udon, soba-tsuyu, unagi and takikomi gohan." He told her, continuing to slice.

"Yum." She hummed. "The cookies smell good, too. Do you need any help?"

"No, that's okay." He grinned at her, repeating his earlier words. "I can't have a guest preparing dinner. That'd be rude of me."

"Oh, I don't mind." She looked him straight in the eye, unafraid of his sweet glance. "I'm actually a pretty good cook."

"Still, I couldn't-"

"Nonsense." She smiled sweetly at him. "I won't take no for an answer. You shouldn't have to cook all that all alone."

His lips twitched up again. "Thank you."

"No problem." She nodded and turned, her knee length dress whirling and drawing Kai's attention to her legs.

He only stared for a second and then caught himself, internally hitting himself for his lack of virtue.


End file.
